Skipping Life
by Marcipie
Summary: In a freak experiment, I obtain some shape-shifting abilities. What in the world do I get myself into? R
1. The Idea

**Skipping Life**

**_Okay, this is a new story of mine, as you can see called 'Skipping Life'. It's more like a crossover story, and once again, I'm gonna be in it. I will promise though, that I'm working on the chapter of 'The Scarlet Ibis'. I just wanted to write this story idea down before I lost it. Now, this takes place in my world, throughout most of the story, so it'll be less confusing when I start the chapter. But, it will be marked as an Invader Zim story! And it will be in yours truely POV._**

_**ItalicsFlashback**_

_**BoldStressed words**_

_**SO, onto the story!**_

****I looked around the corner, hoping I'd lost them. Or maybe I'd just gone crazy. I was hoping this was all just a dream, a horrible nightmare I'd wake up from in a cold sweat. But, I knew this was real. I knew it was from the day it started. I guess I should start from the beginning. My name is Dawn Willow, and I was just your average clumsy 15 year old with no real purpose in life. I had a few friends, and wasn't very high on the social chart. I had a family, a mom and a dad, also I should count my sister Ashley if you want to get very specific. And to tell the truth, I never would've known that if I hadn't done what I did, none of this would have happened. It all started on a normal day in high school...

_I sighed as I walked through the halls toward my English class. I held my books close to me, searching for my speech. It was due on Friday, and today was Thursday. If I didn't have that speech ready to present to the class by then, I'd fail English and have to take Credit Recovery. That's screwed up, but I guess I pay for my actions, which is kind of redundant. _

_"So, what are you doing?" I heard a voice ask beside me. I looked up and saw Brian, the only guy who would talk to me beside Kyle, but that doesn't matter. Kyle was nice, Brian was.. just fun to be around I guess I should say. I continued walking and sighed in frustration._

_"Well, I was looking for my speech, but I can't find it." He continued to walk beside me, and he laughed. _

_"Ha ha, you're going to fail." I looked at him and glared. _

_"Say, why don't you go to English, and I'll go to Biology." I told him, handing him my stuff. He shook his head and smiled._

_"Hell no, I ain't gonna fail it for you." I laughed sarcastically and walked into the room, waving bye to Brian. Sometimes he gets on my nerves, but I guess I'm too nice to tell him to go away. I sat in my seat next to Connie and slammed my books down. She jumped and looked at me._

_"What's wrong, Dawn?" I sighed and shook my head. I didn't want to tell her anything, even though she was probably the only one who could come up with a good logical explaination, besides Sandra. Sandra was one of my other good friends, and she was fun to be around. I looked through my binder once more before I gave up. Damn, here comes Ms. what's her face. I can never remember her name. It's annoying too. I looked at Connie to see her staring at me, looking concerned. I forced a smile and which she returned and looked at the teacher. _

_"Okay, tomorrow's Friday, and I told everyone yesterday that it would be extra credit if you gave your speech today. It's an option, so I'm not going to force anyone." I looked around the room, nobody raised their hands. I laughed silently to myself. 1st period was always never fully awake. I wondered if it was like this in other classes. Ms. what's her face, who I shall name teacher, continued when no one even moved. "Okay, now today I have a little cold, so we're just going to read from the literature books. Open your books to page 247 and read the background information on the author." _

_"Great..." I sighed and opened my book to the page to see a colorful page with the author's information. It was a female no doubt, but she kinda disturbed me. Her hair was all curly and frizzy, and she wore these huge ugly glasses that seemed to sit on her cheeks. And it didn't help that she looked like my grandmother, minus the glasses. I silently read the paragraph ahead of the class. Teacher always read it too slow and nobody ever volunteered to read out loud. It's too bad this class is 90 minutes long, I'd like to get out of here soon before my head explodes. _

_The author had some pretty interesting history, but I didn't bother to try to understand it or memorize it. Teacher then instructed us to read the actual story the author wrote. It was called 'Life Without Go-Go Boots'. I stared blankly at the page. I could've sworn my eye twitched. I seriously hoped that this entire story wasn't about some girl that wanted Go-Go boots. But to my luck, Teacher told us that it was about a fashion experience that the author went through. Oh, poor baby. No Go-Go boots for the hairwoman. _

_After going through the torture of that short-story, Teacher told us that we had the last 30 minutes to ourselves to read over our speeches or study for the test on Monday. Yeah.. right. Connie turned to me and just stared at me. I put my head on my hand and stared at the board. I could feel her gaze, and it was greatly annoying me. A girl from the other side of the room got up and walked to the people behind me. I looked to the right side of the room and heard a boy talk about his topic of speech. I heard the word racist. Oh boy, is he going to be in trouble tomorrow. _

_I sighed, bored, and searched through my binder for a clean sheet of paper. Drawing always passes time for me, and I didn't want to talk to Connie right then. It was one of those awkward silences, but then a girl asked Connie a question, saving my butt. I smiled and jerked out a piece of paper. I got out my mechanical pencil and started doodling. I had no idea what to draw, so I just drew a squirrel then a rabid cow. It was funny to look at. I continued drawing and let my mind wander. I wanted to go home and either 1.) sleep or 2.) play Destroy All Humans. Real fun game, I love to vaporize people. _

_Then my mind wandered and got on the subject of Invader Zim and Danny Phantom. I wished they hadn't cancelled Invader Zim. Jhonen probably had some new awesome ideas for it, I'm sure. I also wondered what would happen if Danny and Zim were to actually meet. That'd be funny. Especially to see Zim find out about ghosts. I stopped drawing and finally noticed that the whole room was empty, even void of Teacher. It occured to me that the bell had rung. I checked my watch. Damnit, I was late for computer class. I shrugged and folded my doodling paper and put it in my pocket and headed slowly out of the room. _

_Why hurry, I was late anyway. It amazed me that I could spend so much time thinking and not even know that the incredibly loud bell had rung. I reached my locker and put in the combination and opened it. My locker was so messy and filled with useless junk that it would be a neat-freak's nightmare. On the door of my locker was about.. 3 or 4 Invader Zim magnets holding up some song lyrics, inside was about 5 or 6 IZ magnets holding up Sandra's artwork she did and gave to me. Then I have Gir dice hanging on the hooks and a Gir air freshener. You'd want one too if you knew what my locker smelled like before. _

_I put my stuff away and grabbed my binder for computer. I wondered if I had any homework that night for algebra. I always did but never did it from lack of concentration. I headed to computer and heard footsteps behind me, not bothering to turn around to know it was Brian. Why he was skipping class was beyond me, but that wasn't my problem. He caught up to me as I was entering the hallway for my class. _

_"So, why are you late?" I heard him ask. I shrugged carelessly and leaned against the wall to face him. It always amazed me how I could do that and not slip or fall. I was the most klutziest person I knew. _

_"Eh.. I don't know. I guess I wasn't paying attention when the bell rung." He laughed at me and grabbed my binder, flipping through it. "Hey, why don't you go to computer, and I'll go to Spanish?" I asked him walking toward his class. _

_"Uh.. no." He said sarcastically and handed me back my binder. "Good luck with detention or ISS." I rolled my eyes._

_"Good luck with your graduation requirements." I heard him laugh as he left the hallway. I headed in the room and everybody looked at me. I ignored it and went to sit at my seat to turn on my computer when the other nameless teacher called me to their desk. I rolled my eyes and walked slowly to them to irritate them. _

_"Dawn, this is your 5th time being late. I have no choice but to give you ISS. I'll give you a pass." I sighed and rolled my eyes. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. I snatched the note and walked back to my computer to get my binder when the girl who sits beside me asked me why I was late. I ignored her because she annoyed the hell out of me during class when I was actually there. I walked out of the room with my stupid pass and heading to the guidance office. I was actually gonna go there this time to see what they did in there. I decided that the school board and the constructors who built this school were mentally retarded when they put the guidance office on the other side of the school._

_But, to my amazing knowledge of this school and this route, I knew a shortcut through the football field. I headed out of the school and walked down the steps into the huge arena type area. This would be good as a battlefield. I could already imagine huge battle tanks and army men running around with their legs blown off from land mines. I laughed at my own amusement. When I reached the middle of the football field, I heard a loud explosion on the other side of the bleachers. I scowled when I jumped. I hated being scared, but my confusion won over my anger. _

_I ignored my voice of reason, telling me to go to the guidance office. I mentally kicked it and when I got close enough I heard some voices. I decided to eavesdrop just for the hell of it. I crept to the side of the wall and leaned against it to listen better. _

_Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me and I knew that if they spoke, I'd be in trouble. I held up my finger, but gasped when the person grabbed it, pulling it down. I didn't get to see who it was, and felt hands wrap around me. I got mad and elbowed them hard, whoever they were. I tried to see if they were making meth or something, but I couldn't smell it. Then I felt a blindfold wrap around my head, covering my eyes and a rope tie my arms behind me. They were wearing gloves, I could tell that much. I turned around and kicked whoever had their hand in my hair. I smirked when I got a yell of pain in response. My smirk faded when I heard metal collide with metal, and I knew I was in trouble now. I felt a huge pain in my head, and I blacked out. _

_"Is she awake yet?"_

_"Not yet, but give her time. I want to see if the solution worked on her." I groaned as I gained consiousness, trying to pull my hands free but found out I was strapped to a table. I heard footsteps walk to the table I was strapped on, and I felt a cold wind. I felt my eyes widen when I realized I was also naked. "Oh, you're awake. Good, now I want you to say something so I know I didn't damage your vocal cords when the surgery was done." I felt my blood run cold. They **operated **on me. Oooh.. are they gonna get it. I struggled to unlock my restraints and felt that same gloved hand press against my throat. _

_"I think you did damage her. I thought you knew what you were doing?" I heard another voice ask. The hand left my throat to travel down my body. I growled._

_"How was I supposed to know where t--" I cut him off._

_"Don't touch me.." I scowled when my voice came out weak. _

_"Oh my, you can speak. Good, I thought I had damaged you. Here, let me take off that blindfold." I frowned when he didn't remove his hand, but lifted his other hand and just pushed it off my forehead. The room was brightly lit, and I had to shut my eyes for a minute. When I was sure I could see clearly, I opened them again and saw a very ugly guy. He had white hair that literally looked like a 3 year old drew it, big glasses that hung off his nose, and a very wrinkled fat body. The guy next to him was really short and weird looking. He had yellow skin and a huge pointy nose, like a humming bird. I groaned and shut my eyes again. _

_"Are you feeling okay? I made sure to be easy on you during the process." _

_"I hope it worked, that would be awesome to see her--"_

_"Shush! I want her to find out on her own." I opened my eyes and saw the bird guy sitting beside me, staring at me. He had white and green eyes, and they kinda freaked me out. It was like a spiral. He leaned closer to me and rested his forearm on my stomach. I frowned._

_"Hey boss, she has beautiful eyes. It's like looking at the sky." I raised an eyebrow, and he didn't move. "Are you okay, doll?" I scowled and he smiled cheekly. _

_"I'm fine, but when I find out what you did to me, you won't be." He smiled but still had his forearm on my stomach. I felt so vulnerable. The hairguy grabbed the bird boy and pulled him off the table._

_"Give her some space." I sighed and looked at them both. _

_"What am I doing here? What did you do to me?" I heard the bird boy laugh and I glared at him. The hairguy smiled at me and pulled his gloves higher up his arm. _

_"You have one hell of a kick, you know that?" I turned my gaze back to the bird boy. I noticed for the first time that he had a footprint on his suit. I stared blankly at him. I wondered what time it was. _

_"Let me explain," The hairguy started walking toward me, pushing the bird boy out of the way. "My name is Doctor Lididisp and this is Oscar. But you can call me Lid. I needed a test subject to try out my newest solution, unfortunately Oscar was already tested for the bird formula. I needed one to test the transformer formula, and you were the most likely one to know how to handle a situation like this. So, I set a trap for you, and you fell right into it. But, I will need you to be unstrapped to see if it worked correctly." I raised an eyebrow and Lid undid the restraints, allowing me to sit up. I rubbed my ankles and wrists and stared at them. I suddenly felt fabric being thrown at me, and saw that it was my clothes I had on that day. I put them on, and waited._

_"Okay, so what is it exactly that you did?" I was just curious now, but if it was something bad, I'd kick both their asses. Once I had my clothes back on, Oscar came and sat beside me again. Doc Lid continued._

_"Well, to put it into simpler terms, if the formula is correct, you are now able to turn into anything you desire. All you have to do is think about it." I felt my eyes widen. Turn into **anything**, huh? Okay, eh.. I smiled and closed my eyes. I felt my body morph and when I opened them, I no longer was taller than Oscar. I was shorter and I couldn't feel my hair. I looked down at my hands and saw three claw-like fingers covered in gloves. I reached up and felt two antennae. My God, it actually worked. _

_"I... I'm Zim.." _

_**HECK YES! I loved how this story turned out! I feel so special like I accomplished something. This is gonna be a good story to write for me! Whoo hoo! Cheering for joy! Okay.. now for the disclaimer.. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Zim, or any of the characters I use in this story! **_


	2. The Shock

The Shock

**_"I... I'm Zim.."_**

_I stared in shock at my gloved hands. This had to be a dream or I was just hallucinating. I reached up and poked an eye. I closed it quickly when I felt a slight burning sensation. Nope, not a dream. I was actually Zim.._

_"Shocking ain't it?" I heard Oscar ask beside me. I slowly turned to him and actually had to lean back just to look at his face. I never knew Zim was so short. I turned to Doc Lid, a blank expression on my face. I knew that if I turned back to my 'other' form, I'd be crying but since Irken's can't cry, I settled for literally dropping to the floor and running over to the fat wrinkled man and hugged his leg. _

_"This is perhaps the greatest gift anyone has ever given me." Whoo boy, was I in a daydream. I felt his hand rest on my head and I about fell over from the weight. This dude seriously needs to get on some Fat-Kins diet or something. I let go of him and looked down at myself. I so wished Zim didn't wear a pink 'uniform'. I hated pink. Maybe I could ask my grandma to make me another uniform, but in my human form. But, for now.. I was gonna have some fun with this new gift I have. I thought a minute, and suddenly I was slightly taller than Oscar and I was about chin height to Lid. _

_"Oh, I love that show." I heard Oscar say beside me. I looked down and saw a white shirt with a red oval in the center and blue jeans with red and white shoes. I looked at my hands. They were blocky when I fisted them. I slowly raised my head, and lifted my hand into my new hair that was partially in my face. Oh.. my.. I was Danny Fenton! I smiled and wondered if I could do what Danny could, like for say.. go ghost? I closed my eyes and concentrated on becoming ghostly. I gasped when I heard the familiar ring appear and I opened them when they traveled up my body and over my head. _

_I looked at my hands. They were gloved. I raised my arms and looked over myself. I was in spandex. Ewh.. but I saw a mirror on the other side of the room. I started to walk when I suddenly couldn't feel the ground. I looked down and saw I had a ghost tail. I grinned and flew to the mirror. I was now Danny Phantom. Man this was so cool. I could totally scare people or just make them do crazy stuff by overshadowing them. I looked down at Doc Lid and Oscar before waving bye and shooting out of his lab intangible. I turned invisible when I neared the school which was closer than I had expected. School wasn't even close to being over. 3rd period had just started. _

_I grinned and made my way inside the school invisible. This was so cool, I was actually walking in the school undetected. I saw Brian walking around outside the bathrooms. I should scare the living poop out of him, but thought better of it. There was only one person I wanted to talk to right now and that was my best friend Liz. I flew out of the school and headed toward the other district high school where my resident best friend went to school. She would practically pass out or something when she saw me. I flew in the school and searched around for her. Everyone was in the gym I guess for an assembly, and I flew around over their heads looking for her. When I found her, I landed beside her. _

_What to do, what to do.. I thought a minute before I turned intangible and flew inside her and made her walk out of the gym and out the double doors to a secret spot under a tree. I flew out of her and grinned when she held her head and looked around. _

_"Okay, who's there and what's your name?" She never did freak out from something abnormal, that was her thing. I grinned again and landed, turning visible and tapping her on the shoulder. When she turned around, she literally stopped breathing and her eyes widened. I put on my best Danny impression and floated a bit off the ground. I mimiked Danny's smile and waved at her. I think I remember that I had the character's voice too. _

_"Hey Lizzie." I said, smiling wide when I heard Danny's voice. I always loved his voice. Liz walked closer to me and reached out to touch me. I humored her and let to touch Danny's emblem. Then she hugged me, and I swore she broke a rib or something. I winced and turned intangible. She was grinning so widely, it made me feel guilty that I was tricking her. But she would soon thank me. "Liz, do you know who I am?" I asked her, placing my hand on my chest, extending my other hand outward. I sighed and laughed silently when she nodded._

_"Yeah, you're Danny Phantom. How come you're here? Last time I checked, you were a cartoon." I giggled which probably wasn't a good thing since it didn't sound right with Danny's voice. Liz raised an eyebrow but still held her smile. _

_"Guess again, little Lizzie." I landed on the ground and sat cross-legged next to her. I grinned when she scowled. _

_"How do you know who I am?" This is where I do my big finale. _

_"Why, Liz, don't you recognize your bestest friend?" I asked innocently, pout-smiling and outstretching my arms. I watched Liz as she thought and then reality suddenly dawned on her. I didn't know if she figured it out or if she'd gone insane. Probably both. Her eyes widened and she sat next to me. I grinned sheepishly at her. _

_"D-..Dawn? Is that you?" No, it's the Muffin Man. I thought a minute and became my human self again. I grinned when her eyes widened and she latched herself onto me. "How in the world did you do that?" _

_"I was experimented on and got the gift to transform into **anything **I desire." I felt Liz let go of me and I smiled at her and became Zim again. I had a feeling I was gonna be Zim for a while. She gasped and picked me up, looking me over. I felt her hand on my antennae and she grabbed my little gloved hand. I was so gonna have fun with this gift. "This is so cool, ain't it?" I said in Zim's voice. Liz smiled and held me closer to her and started walking into the school. I didn't care if anybody found out. But I probably should have, but I was too stupid. _

_Liz walked halfway into the gym and signaled for her friends to come out in the hallway. She held me out of everyone's gaze and I dangled from her hand by my thin little arm. It was so much fun to be so feather-y light. I smiled evilly and turned into a mouse, my tail ending up in her hand. When some of her friends entered the hallway, she held me up and said, "This is my best friend." Few of them laughed. Liz looked at me and glared. "Change back, you moron." I laughed and everyone gasped. _

_"That mouse just laughed!" One kid yelled. This is the most fun I've ever had. Liz shook me and I guessed I should turn back to Zim just to humor her. I became Zim again, smiling when everyone gasped loudly. I looked back at Liz to see her smiling. I done good. I should have a cookie now. Liz set me on the ground and I looked down and picked lint off of my uniform. Then I realized all eyes were on me, and I looked up and waved at everyone. I looked back at Liz and saw her sit cross-legged about 2 inches behind me. To my full height as Zim, I came up to about her neck when she sat. She picked me up and sat me in her lap._

_"Is... is that Zim?" I heard one kid ask. I turned and raised an antennae in question. Oh yeah, this is gonna be good. "How'd you get Zim, Liz? I thought he was a cartoon." I smirked and put on my best Zim impression. _

_"Fools! I am Zim! Of course I'm real!" Few of them fainted and the rest of them got down on their hands and knees and crawled toward me and Liz. Then they all sat cross-legged in front of me. I fake glared at everyone. I got uncomfortable in Liz's lap and tried to move, when someone grabbed my hand and shook it. I looked up and saw a kid I didn't know. I shook my hand free and scratched my head. "Don't touch Zim!" I screamed and got up from Liz's lap. I felt her grab my hand and pull me back. I guess she wanted to keep me with her. Eh.. I didn't care. I fake glared at her and she grinned. I felt so tiny as Zim. I wondered if I could turn into Crypto. _

_I got loose of Liz's grip and thought about another thing I could turn into. Maybe some toast.. nah. I thought and felt my body morph and I opened my eyes and saw everyone that was sitting about the same height as me. I looked at my hands and saw blue 4 fingers. I turned my hand over and saw a design in dark blue. I felt something in my left hand and looked at it to see a huge spark flying gun. Oh.. my.. God.. I was Crypto! I reached my hand up and felt my teeth. Yup, definately Crypto. So that meant I had his voice. Sweet. I put my gun away and looked at everyone. All their mouths were agap except Liz's. _

_"So, that's Crypto, huh?" She asked me and I nodded. It felt so cool to be Crypto. I looked down at my body and saw white spandex with foreign symbols and boot type things. I'm so gonna keep this for a while. I gasped. That meant I had telepathy. Sickly sweet! I was about to wave at everyone when I remembered that waving to another Furon was a sign of disrespect. I knew there weren't any Furons around, but I had always wanted to do the Furon greeting. I brought up my hand and held it out before bringing it back to my body and bringing it straight up to my shoulder. _

_"Cryptosporidium 137 here." I about squealed. I loved his voice so much, it was so awesome. I grinned, showing my razor sharp teeth that I loved. Everyone gasped and mostly backed up into the wall while some of them got up to walk to me. I should totally scare them to death, literally, but thought against it. I closed my eyes and actually thought about going on a killing spree, but since I was Crypto, it sounded like **such** a good idea. But since I am techniquely human, it wouldn't be right.._

_"Hey.. aren't you that alien from that game?" I felt a finger poke my head. I opened my eyes and looked up to see another hum- er.. person. I snarled and took a step back, changing back to Zim. I felt more comfortable as Zim, since I didn't have any instinct to shoot people with my ion detonator. I raised an antennae when Liz picked me up and set me on her shoulder. I grabbed her hair as she walked out of the school and started down the road until she was out of sight. _

_"This is so cool, Dawn! So you can change into anything, huh?" I heard Liz ask me. _

_"Yeah.. pretty much." I loved sounding like Zim. I could totally do some damage to people's eardrums. _

_"Can you turn into Sam off of Danny Phantom?" I nodded when she turned to face me. She squealed and set me down, clearly intending for me to change. I sighed and crossed my arms, feeling my body morph and I was as tall as Liz now. I looked down and saw Sam's combat boots. Sweet. Man, Tucker was right. These things weigh a ton. I looked back up at Liz and said,_

_"Well?" I held out my arms. Liz smiled widely. _

_"Can you turn into.." I cut her off._

_"No hott guys because that'd be awkward." I saw her crestfallen mood and she suddenly brightened._

_"Turn back into Zim for a minute." I shrugged and did. I loved being Zim. It was so fun. Liz then thought a minute before she threw a rock at me. It made a _**'thonk!' **_noise and landed beside me. _

_"Hey, what the hell was that for!" I screamed, mimicking Zim without even trying. Liz giggled and then grabbed a boulder-sized rock and raised it above her head. I felt my eyes widen. I thought a minute on what Zim could do in combat. Oh wait.. yeah he had a Pak. I wondered how he used-- Suddenly a mechanical leg came out and glowed before shooting a laser at the rock, making it explode. Liz giggled again and clapped her hands, clearly enjoying this. I, however, was not enjoying the fact that rocks were bouncing off my head. _

_"Oh, turn back into Crypto for a minute!" I stared wide-eyed at her. _

_"No way. Last time I was Crypto, I had the instinct to vaporize everyone that I saw. I'm not going to do that. The only alien I'm going to change into is Zim because he's not as.. eh.. Well.. he doesn't want to do that." I finished lamely. Liz didn't buy it. I guess she didn't understand that when I change into a character, I get their mood too and their desires. It's actually kinda creepy too. But, I guess if I could control Crypto's rage to murder, then it'd be okay as long as I don't stay in that form for too long. It was actually pretty weird too that I could change so quickly without practicing. _

_"Oh, come on! Please Dawn? Or should I say Zim?" I finally remembered that she was waiting for me to change. I crossed my arms with a determined look on my face, my antennae pressing down. _

_"No, Liz. I don't want to feel so much rage at one time right now. Maybe later." But Liz still pestered me about it. She got her big puppy eyes and she pouted in her squeaky voice that always makes me say yes, but I guess as Zim and after being agrivated, Zim's attitude wasn't letting me break down. "Liz, let's go somewhere else. I'll change into Crypto later." Liz finally gave up. She sighed and walked over to me to pick me up. She set me on her shoulder again and I grabbed her hair to stay on. _

_"Where do you want to go?" I shrugged and looked around. Zim had so much better eyesight than my human form did. It was awesome to be able to see and hear everything. What was weird was that everytime I heard a huge noise or something like a ice cream truck, my antennae would twitch. It was funny. We arrived in front of her house and she ran up to her room and shut the door, locking it. "Okay, change into Crypto now, please? I just want to hear his voice. You told me before he had a sexy voice." I stared at her again._

_"But, Zim has a sexy voice too." I tried reasoning with her, but she kept insisting that I change into Crypto. I was getting annoyed, and I was scared that if I'm annoyed while I change into the Furon, I'd want to kill her. Right now, I just want to hit her as Zim. Liz giggled when I said that, but after that, she waited. I sighed and crossed my arms. I was probably going to pay for this.. _

_"Ooh!" Liz squealed. Well at least I made her happy. "Smile! I wanna see his teeth!" I groaned and opened my mouth, showing all his razor's that he calls teeth. I closed his eyes and put away my gun again. I always seem to be holding it when I go to Crypto. Weird. "Say something!" I jumped, opening my eyes. I wasn't expecting her to yell at me. I snarled and clenched my fists. Not here, not now. I counted to 10.. then 20... then 30.. I hoped Liz wouldn't say anything. I was calm again. I opened my eyes and saw her a few inches from me. I jumped back._

_"Okay, okay! Hi, Liz! Happy?" I felt my anger rising again. Liz didn't seem to know that I was about to take out my gun and electrocute her right then and there, but I held my urge. Oh, how I held it. I'm sure next time though, I wouldn't be so in control. Boy, was I right.. _

_"Oh, he does have a sexy voice! I wonder who did his voice." I shrugged and sat on the floor. Then I thought better of it and changed back to Zim. I grinned when my anger disappeared for killing everything but just the hatred of humans. I felt calm again. I lowered my antennae and took a deep breath. "Hey, are you okay?" I opened my eyes and saw Liz looking at me with concerned eyes. _

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't like turning into Crypto because he has such a strong urge to kill humans. You were lucky I had control over his desire or you'd be dead right now, and I couldn't do anything about it." Liz looked shocked and hurt._

_"You'd kill your best friend?" I shook my head._

_"No, when I change into a character, I get their desires and emotions and their view about things. Crypto always has the urge to vaporize and blow everything that's in his path. Either for fun or for vengence." Liz's mouth was an 'o' shape, I guess she finally understood. I'm glad, because I probably won't be able to do that again..._

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Whoo! Another chapter! I'm excited, I got to be Crypto! XD Plus, I wanted to kill everything! Yeah.. awesome ain't it? Okay, here's the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Zim, Crypto or any of the characters I use in this story!**_


End file.
